Reality
by AlexandraPotter1196
Summary: This is a story of 4 children and their fight against fate. Follow Susan Bones, Ally Black, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter as they battle their way through their years at Hogwarts. Each chapter will be a different year excluding first chapters, this is a story where the readers can shape a lot, so read and review people. Not the usual Sirius has a daughter plot.
1. Reality- The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling- make of that what you will.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about not updating my current stories, they are not abandoned but may be updated sporadically, I am suffering from writer's block, but this story has been nagging to be written. So hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.**

**Ally xx**

**Reality- Prologue**

In every country and province there are people. Good people, bad people and those in between. Each group of friends have these people in their midst and sometimes it is hard to distinguish light from neutral, dark from neutral- this makes the dynamic of these groups volatile.

The Wizarding World was no different. In 1978 a group of promising young witches and wizards graduated from Hogwarts, the group that this story follows is one nick-named the Marauders.

The Marauders consisted originally of four young men, the leader, James "Prongs" Potter was a young pureblood, his best-friend Sirius "Padfoot" Black was also a pureblood. These two boys were undoubtedly the uncontested leaders of this group. Then came the half-blooded Remus "Moony" Lupin and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew.

Over the years the group gradually grew larger to the maximum of 7 members, which is what they had upon graduation. The group now consisted of James' and Sirius' fiancées', Lily Evans soon to be Potter and Charlotte McKinnon soon to be Black. The last member was Charlotte's twin sister, Marlene who was best friends with James.

Albus Dumbledore was pleased if he was quite honest, the last batch of graduating individuals was very promising; they were powerful individuals who would no doubt be great assets in the fight against one Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. The particular group he was interested in the Marauders. It was obvious to him that 6 of the seven members had great chances in this fight, the only others in recent years that he had seen with this sort of promise were Frank and Alice Longbottom (nee Meadowes), both of whom were now in their 3rd year of Auror training.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore thought to himself he would extend an invitation to the Order of the Phoenix to these seven, they could prove to be the life-blood of the fighting force. He was sure that they were going to be a force to be reckoned with.

Unfortunately, he was right. Now in November of 1981 as Albus looked at the picture of the smiling individuals, each so full of laughter and promise, he felt every year he was, he felt old. The generation that held so much promise was no obliterated, struck off from life and only to exist in the pages of history books and in the memories of those who had known them.

Alice and Frank Longbottom- tortured to insanity, poor little Neville living with his hardened grandmother and kindly grandfather. Amelia Bones, Frank's third cousin forced to look after her dead brother's daughter, Susan. Remus Lupin- a recluse, somewhere on the continent. Marlene McKinnon- killed with the majority of her family by Voldemort himself. Peter Pettigrew- murdered. Sirius Black- the murderer of Peter Pettigrew. Charlotte Black- dead on her husband's orders, killed by a Death Eater, their little girl, Alexandra Black sent to a muggle orphanage, he had had no choice about the latter, she would not be Dark. Lily and James Potter- killed by their best friends betrayal at the hands of Lord Voldemort, their son sent to live with her Muggle relatives.

Yes, an entire generation destroyed, four children essentially orphaned and delegated to a childhood of horrors. 4 children that would shape the very fate of the Wizarding World with little or no help from the adults sworn to protect them. Perhaps if Albus Dumbledore had known the consequences of leaving these four innocent children so alone, he would not have done so. However, how could he know the consequences of his actions from so early on?

Only time could tell.

* * *

**A/N: Drop me a line, guys, any ideas for adventures in first year onwards will be great. As you have noticed it is going to be a Golden Quartet series, Ally, Harry, Neville and Susan. Any ideas will be great. Each chapter will be a year. **

**The next chapter is going to be 15 months to Hogwarts letters for each character.**

**Ally xx**


	2. 1- The truth is out there (Petunia)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that still belongs to a blonde woman in her 40s, i.e. not me. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, this is the first instalment of 4 chapters as to how the guardians of the four children came about. Thank you to those who reviewed. **

**Please Read and Review. Let me know as to who you want the story from next- Amelia Bones or Augusta Longbottom/ husband of Augusta, Charles. Ally's going to be last at the orphanage, then come the chapters about their childhoods in either one or four chapters.**

**Chapter 1- The truth's out there and it hurts (Petunia's tale)…**

Whilst Albus Dumbledore was mourning the loss of the best fighters in his precious Order of the Phoenix, 4 children were being unceremoniously shoved at their relatives. 4 children bound by time, destiny, love and fate. 4 children to be guardians, each with a different upbringing. Each with their own woes. This is how their journey began…

October seemed to fade into November quite casually and without much pomp and ceremony. Summer had long gone and autumn colours had replaced them, these auburns, yellows, russets and golds seemed to taunt Petunia Dursley as she woke up. Petunia Dursley had not always been a jealous and petty woman; in fact once upon a time she had been quite nice. As the oldest daughter of a pair of rather wealthy people she had had little to worry about until the age of five when her mother announced that she was pregnant. At the time Petunia did not understand what that truly meant but she was happy to be a big sister.

That lasted for all of nine months until the little bundle was born on 30th January 1960. Lily Marie Evans was a beautiful child. Her hair was a thick, rich, ruby red, Petunia's straggly dirty blonde. Her eyes emeralds in almond settings inherited from their father, Petunia's piggy and a dull brown. Petunia took condolence in the fact that Lily would look up to her and she had freckles, in her almost 6 year-old mind she could not think that freckles would ever be a desirable trait.

As the years grew on Petunia became more and more jealous of her sister. Her sister the brave. Her sister the beautiful. Her sister the kind. The lists went on and on, their parents were proud of both their daughter's but to Petunia's jealousy driven mind she was always second best.

It got even worse when on her 11th birthday Lily got a letter to the most prestigious magic school in the world at the time, Hogwarts.

Outwardly Petunia sneered at her sister the freak, inwardly she seethed, Lily always got everything. She had to admit that that sounded better than any of the nice nicknames that Lily had gained over the years.

The two sisters had been close but as Petunia's jealousy got worse the two drifted apart, Lily's 11th birthday had been the final straw. Petunia knew that she could never compete with perfect Lily so she became bitter and resentful of her charming, witty and pretty younger sister. The girl who could brighten anything up with one of her smiles.

Months turned into weeks and Petunia grew ever more resentful of her beautiful sister. The sister that made Prefect, Petunia had been rejected; the sister who made Head Girl, Petunia had been told quite bluntly that she was not cut out for the job. Petunia barely scraped A Levels and went to work as a secretary even as her bright and brilliant sister made their parents proud by excelling in her work.

Petunia met Vernon Dursley when Lily was 18 and already married, another thing that her perfect sister had had first. Lily had been kissed first, had a boyfriend first and then of course she got married first too. Lily had had her parents at the wedding by the time Petunia came around to it by Lily's 19th their parents had died, their mother of cancer and their father in a car crash. Petunia's resentment for her sister grew even further.

Lily, kind Lily, did not desert her sister, instead she came to the wedding, gave them a gift, a house. Coincidentally the one they were currently living in. Lily contacted her to let her know of her pregnancy and Petunia was thrilled to find out that her own child was due a month before her sister's child, she would finally be doing something before her sister.

The two sisters had lost contact after Lily had finally given up when Petunia had sent a rather ugly vase for Christmas and a scathing letter telling her to keep her brat away from her precious son, she refused to allow her child be tainted by a freak. That had been two years ago, almost.

As Petunia went downstairs she did something she normally didn't, she thought of her sister rather fondly. Then shaking away the traitorous thoughts, she continued to get ready downstairs before picking up the milk.

Vernon had mentioned just yesterday something about her sister and she had given a scathing response. She never wanted to see her sister or anything to do with Lily's freakishness ever again.

Unfortunately for Petunia Dursley her wish was never going to be granted. For as she opened the front door to pick up the milk and eggs she screamed. On the doorstep of Petunia's Muggle home was a small bundle with tufts of black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Petunia screamed, she knew who this was despite the lack of photos, her sister had gotten herself blown up and now she was stuck with the mini-freak. Thus began the tale of Harry James Potter, the boy-who-was-a-freak…

* * *

**Give me an R-E-V-I-E-W! :D**


	3. Chapter 2- The Truth sucks (Amy Bones)

**Disclaimer: Waaaa! Still don't own Harry Potter, sob sob.**

**A/N: Well here's the new update, thanks to the people that did review for the last chapter.**

**Please Read and Review, this story can be shaped by you all, so let me know if you have any ideas that you'd like to see.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2- The truth's out there and it sucks (Amelia Bones' story)…**

As the middle sibling of three Amelia Bones had often found herself in the middle of wars between her two brothers, now as she sat in her office, as the Head of the DMLE she found herself desiring those days again.

The war had been hard on them all, but it had aged her, it had aged them all if she had been honest. Her oldest brother, Edgar had been killed by Voldemort after he had joined Albus Dumbledore's "secret" organisation. Amelia thought to herself, perhaps rather unfairly, that Dumbledore's plans always seemed to result in people getting killed. Edgar and his wife Marissa along with their 3 children, Jason, Edward and Melissa had all been brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort himself, Amelia had to feel some grim sense of pride in that. Melissa had been just 3 years old, this war had forced families to be created too early, Edgar's oldest, Jason had been born when Edgar was 18, and he had been 8 when he was killed along with his younger brother, Edward who was 5.

After Edgar's death in August 1981, Amelia threw herself into her work determined to capture as many Death Eaters as possible, for Edgar had been her older brother, and in spite of their differences they had loved each other a lot. Amelia was still young, at 23 years of age, she was too young to be a Department Head but she was good at her job and she was willing to take risks which others weren't able or willing to, so rather grudgingly Minister Bagnold had given her the job. Amelia had always found it strange how Millicent Bagnold, a female hated women in positions of power, this was no different.

Amelia's younger brother, Edmund was 1 ½ younger than her, he too had had to grow up earlier than either of his two older siblings wanted him to, at 18 he had married Estella Jones, a pureblood witch and they had had a daughter, Susan Amelia. Edmund had been a Gryffindor in Hufflepuff clothing and he had joined the Order despite Amelia's protests, but Edgar had seen no problems with it so the two men had joined together. Amelia knew then that her brother was signing a death sentence, whilst Edmund was an average wizard, his true talents were with magical creatures, and his duelling prowess unlike his two older siblings' was negligible.

Edmund too had been killed along with his wife in September 1981, leaving Susan an orphan. Amelia had willingly taken in the little girl, but it physically hurt her to look at the young baby girl who resembled her dead brother so much.

Susan was too young to even remember her parents, and for that Amelia would always be sorry. She was upset that she had managed to lose her entire family after she had begged them not to follow Dumbledore, but they hadn't listened. But at least she'd always have the memories of their youth, of running through the Manor's grounds, of playing Quidditch, teasing one another and growing up, Susan would never be able to have any memories.

Amelia knew the dangers of living in the past, but she really couldn't help it, she remembered the smells, the tastes, the feels, the sights and the sounds of her childhood echo in her niece's gurgles and it made her want to break down each and every time.

She was not the mothering type; she was married to her job for Merlin's sake. Edgar and Edmund had known as much, but they had still gone and gotten themselves killed. Amelia didn't know how to be anything but an aunt, but she promised as she buried the last of her brothers in the family plot that she'd do her very best.

Nevertheless, Amelia Bones was a warrior, it was the way she had climbed to the top, it was the way she had established herself, so Amelia promised that she would provide for her niece, no matter her pain. But to provide for the little girl, she had to fight for justice and work as hard as possible to survive.

As one aunt screamed in fright as she discovered the bundle of her nephew in the morning of November the first, another doting aunt fed her niece as the young girl called out for her Mama. Amelia Bones wiped at a tear as she continued to feed her niece, little did she know that her niece would one day fight just like her father, that her niece was going to be a formidable witch in her own right.

For Susan Amelia Bones much like her namesake, Amelia Susan Bones was going to be a fighter and she'd be damned if she failed.

And so started the story of Susan Amelia Bones the Just…


	4. Chapter 3-The Truth Is False(NL's story)

**Disclaimer: WAAA! I still don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Well this chapter was the hardest to date for this story to write mainly because so little is known in canon about the family and their history. For me Frank is going to be the apple of Augusta's eye, and she cannot stand Alice thinking her to be nowhere near good enough for her baby boy.**

**I was happy to see that people are enjoying the story, so please keep reading and reviewing, the next chapter is Ally's story.**

**fanqueen08love: thank you for the most wonderful review, it was great to see that you are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy many authors. You asked if this was related to the "Pup and Fawn" universe, it is to a limited extent, some of the characters and relationships will be the same but this is a story of what could have happened if we diverged even further away from canon than Pup and Fawn. This story is a stand-alone but some of the characters are from "Pup and Fawn" BUT they are not the same Alternate Universe. I do hope that helps and enjoy!**

**Penny is wise: Thanks, I hope that you keep enjoying it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The truth is out there and it's false… (The story of Edmund Longbottom and his wife)**

Muggles have a saying, "Denial is a place in Egypt", and this was especially true of many of the parents in the First Wizarding War. As a Pureblood it was unexpected that Edmund Longbottom should know this saying but after spending the majority of the past few days with his wife, he could safely say that he completely agreed with their magic-less counterparts.

Augusta Longbottom was many things, she was an austere woman, who never seemed to smile or be happy, but she was a doting mother. Edmund had always known that his wife was a hard woman and that she loved their only son more than life itself, so he had also known that when the news of Frank and Alice reached her that she would be inconsolable. After 45 years of marriage, Edmund thought that he knew his wife well, apparently not well enough, because far from throwing the fit he expected, Augusta refused to believe anything Albus Dumbledore told them.

In fact that had been days ago, Augusta had refused to come anywhere near him or their grandson, Neville of whom they had sole custody. Frank had been an only child and Alice had been one of three. Dorcas, Neville's aunt, Alice's older sister had been killed personally by Lord Voldemort earlier that year and their brother Patrick had been killed early on in the war effort.

Edmund had been sceptical at first about taking in their grandson but he knew that Neville had no one else, but he vowed that Neville would not be as coddled as Frank and that he would make sure that Augusta did not treat him as Frank. It would not be fair on their son or grandson. Edmund was sure that his son and daughter-in-law may one day be cured but for now he would be happy to look after their son.

November would forever be a bad month in the Longbottom family, a husband and wife tortured to insanity, a boy left for an orphan, a grandmother scarred beyond repair, a grandfather left to try to fix the broken pieces and a grandson whose only salvation was an ageing grandfather.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom was no fool, far from it; she had been one of the better witches of her generation. She knew that there was no way that Albus Dumbledore was not telling the truth about her darling Frank. Dumbledore was many things including a misguided, old fool, but he was not a liar, not when it came down to something like this.

**_Start Flashback:_**

Augusta was just packing up the last vestiges of defences from around the manor which had been placed during the war, the last few days had been a flurry of excitement, Frank and Alice had been to visit with baby Neville. Alice had been worried about the fate of Harry, she may have been older than James and Lily but as a Pureblood she had known James since they were toddlers and Lily had become a good friend over the years.

As Augusta was climbing the stairs, she gasped in shock, there was an old man on her doorstep, not just any old man, this man was Albus Dumbledore. Whilst this in itself was not an issue what worried Augusta was that Albus was holding a baby, a very familiar baby. Neville, her grandson to be precise.

As Augusta approached she noticed that Albus was talking in urgent tones to her husband, Edmund who was normally calm and collected had tears running down his wrinkled cheeks.

"What's happened," Augusta demanded as she joined the two men.

"Maybe you should sit down," Albus cautioned.

"Just tell me," Augusta all but demanded, she needed to know what had happened so that she could help her husband, little did she know that Albus' words were going to change her life forever.

"Well, last night, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange along with Barty Crouch Jnr. Were arrested for torturing two young aurors to insanity. They have been put into Azkaban for life," Albus said softly, his blue eyes Augusta noticed had lost their damnable twinkle.

Augusta did not understand what this had to do with them until Neville let out a yawn as he opened up his light brown eyes inherited from his mum, Alice.

"No, no, not Frank, not my baby boy," a voice was screeching into the silence, Augusta looked around for the source of the screeches until she realised it was her.

She could not stop the screeches, soon they became babbles. Augusta was aware that she kept saying that they were lying, over and over and over again. Frank couldn't be insane, he just couldn't, he was her only son.

From the corner of her eye, Augusta could see Albus hand the baby, their grandson to her husband, Edmund immediately took the small child. Then the Headmaster raised his wand and a jet of red light bolted across the room and hit her straight in the chest. She knew no more.

**_End Flashback_**

Augusta sighed, it was time she stopped basking in despair and denial. Frank would be telling her that she was an "old battle-axe" as he had deemed her many years ago, that she should just carry one for his sake.

Augusta determined at the moment that Neville was going to be Frank, that she was not going to fail another Frank Longbottom. On that day Augusta the Unreasonable was born.

It was that decision to treat Neville as Frank that started the path to young Neville Longbottom's story. His first memory of his grandmother would be her saying that he would be an auror like his dad.

Thus began the journey of Neville Longbottom the unworthy…

* * *

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done, please read and review, long reviews are helpful. **

**Ally xoxo **


	5. Chapter 4- The Truth, a lie (AB's story)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP franchise just the OCs and the plotline**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, here's the next instalment. **

**Thanks to pennyiswise and grazielly for reviewing.**

**To all those who read please review, and feel free to give me ideas as to what will happen next!**

**Thanks Ally x**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Truth is always a lie (Wailing Whingers' Orphanage's Story):**

Four children, each subjected to a life that was not theirs. Four children torn from their lives. Four children thrust into the midst of a life that was never to be good. Four children.

All Hallows Eve, also known to some who studied the occult as Samhain. It was a day of celebration for all witches and wizards alike, but this year, 1981, was cause for a dual celebration. Lord Voldemort, a man who had terrorised the world for more than a decade was finally dead.

It did not occur to the celebrators and certainly not the manipulator; Albus Dumbledore that the human cost of such a win had been too high. Oh no, they were too busy celebrating or playing God.

Meanwhile in Little Whinging, Hagrid landed from the large motorcycle that Sirius Black had lent him, in his arms was a small bundle. The baby girl looked up at the half-giant with large, emerald green eyes, the eyes which held a small amount of innocence but what shocked Hagrid the most was the wisdom and pain hidden in their depths. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts, there was no way a baby could know all that much, he decided that he must have been projecting.

Instead, Hagrid began scrutinising the baby in his arms carefully. The young girl had dark red hair, ruby in fact and she had pale skin which despite the autumn had freckles marring it. The girl had a small scar on her right wrist which depicted a lightning bolt and a heart.

Whilst Hagrid was taking in every detail of the 15 month old that he was holding, an old man, miles away from Surrey was feeling slightly guilty for his machinations. He alone knew that Sirius Black should never have fallen in love with Charlotte McKinnon, the woman was an absolute Pureblood bigot, but the love potion that he had fed the younger man to help her ensnare him was for the Greater Good. Albus also suspected that Sirius being as powerful as he was may have fought off the potions effect to a limited extent because their daughter, Alexandra looked nothing like her mother or her father barring Sirius' aristocratic bone structure, the high, chiselled cheekbones, red lips and willowy frame. In fact if Albus was to compare little Alexandra Black to any of his old students, he would liken her to the youngest McKinnon, Charlotte's younger sister.

As soon as this errant thought entered Albus' mind, he shook it free. There was no way that the youngest McKinnon could have been the girl's mother, she would have only been 15 when Alexandra was born. Besides, Sirius may have been in love with her but the potion would have been too strong for that love to have become anything but a love for a sister. That must be it, Albus thought complacently, rewarding himself with a lemon drop. There was no way that Alexandra was the youngest McKinnon's love-child with Sirius. He was being ridiculous.

No, no, Albus was sure that Alexandra's parentage was secure; after all, the youngest daughter of the McKinnon family did look like their father, so Alexandra may take after her grandfather. Yes, all was as it should be. Never did it occur to Albus Dumbledore that perhaps all wasn't as it should be.

He had after all dispatched Hagrid to place the young Miss Black at an orphanage near London, he had no idea that the half-giant was at this moment in Little Whinging to deliver the baby. Or that this baby was going to change the fate of the Wizarding World. In a few years, Albus would wish that he had thought these things, but alas he was only focused on the little boy that had become an orphan and not the little girl that he was condemning to Hell on Earth.

As Hagrid looked at the little girl in his arms he could not help but notice her resemblance to the recently deceased Lily Potter. This thought was apparently too much for him, for he let out a cry like a wounded dog. To his shock he felt a small hand reach out for his face and wipe away the tears, the bundle stirred as the little girl smiled a toothy smile at the large man.

Hagrid had never seen this orphanage before so he had no idea about its terrible reputation. The place had often nearly been shut down by the authorities but the truth was that there were a lot of corrupt police officers on the case which meant that the case was closed without justice being served. The place was known to be a child brothel, where perverted individuals often liaised. All Hagrid knew was that Dumbledore (the great man that he was) wanted to drop this little girl in an orphanage. It was true that Albus had not specified so Hagrid had stopped in Surrey and decided to drop the little girl off over here because the girl was beginning to get a little annoyed on the bike and he wanted to go celebrate in a pub.

Ally would often remark in years to come that it was Fate that guided the friendly but naïve half-giant to place her in the Wailing Whingers' Orphanage in Little Whinging. There was something even ironic about its name for they never wailed for fear. Fate had dealt Ally a crappy hand by putting her in such a corrupt environment but at the same time it had made her a very lucky girl as well. Fate had put her in the same area as Harry Potter and she had also made Ally a survivor and a fighter. Fate would forever ordain parts of this girl's life- too bad Albus Dumbledore would make an enemy of her.

It was on this terrible Samhain night that saw Ally the survivor be born. For she had to be, for Ally the warrior princess had just come to life…


End file.
